


Firsts

by A_reluctant_dreamer



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Feelings, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Peter Parker, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Self Confidence Issues, Sex, Sexual Inexperience, Virginity, all the feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_reluctant_dreamer/pseuds/A_reluctant_dreamer
Summary: Crushing on his thirty years older mentor and fellow superhero while falling in love with his lab partner who occasionally got him off for fun. This was the life of Peter Parker at the age of twenty and at moments like this, he couldn't help cursing himself for spending the better part of his teenage years patrolling the neighbourhood instead of getting laid like everybody else.Of course, deep down he knew that he wanted more than just getting laid. He wanted to be held in the morning, too. He wanted the chance to show his love outside of the bedroom—or in his case the lab.Given the chance would he?
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 300





	Firsts

Peter's received his first handjob in the gym showers after team practice from Harley Keener. Harley was an intern at Stark Industries and had nothing to do at an Avengers workout but his connection with Tony gave him a free pass all around the premises. So, from time to time, he showed up and even though he pretended to scroll through his phone lazily, Peter could feel the other's eyes on him. It was the same ticklish sensation that he got in the labs, too, whenever he had to work with Harley. 

At first, Peter couldn’t quite believe that the other boy was flirting with him but after that first time he had no choice but to accept it. 

"You make a guy work hard for your attention, do you know that?" Harley whispered in his ear as he reached out to wrap his fingers around Peter's forming erection.

"I didn't…"  _ know _ , Peter wanted to say, but his words died on a gasp when Harley started running his thumb up and down his frenulum. He had no idea it could feel so much better when someone else was touching him there. 

"You're a tease, Parker," Harley chuckled and finished him off embarrassingly fast. 

After that, Harley getting him off became kind of a thing. He never lingered long enough for Peter to return the favour but he enjoyed wrecking him and he chose riskier and riskier places on each occasion. The second time was in the locker room. The third was in the corridor while everyone was having dinner. The fourth was was in the lab and while the idea of Mr. Stark walking in on them did things to Peter that he didn't care to admit even to himself, he made Harley swear that he'd never do it there again. 

Of course, that was all Harley needed to make the lab his favourite spot for surprising Peter. No matter how hard Peter protested—though it became feebler every time—Harley always managed to shut him up. His skills were incredible. He touched spots inside and out of Peter that he'd never knew were there, let alone that they could feel so good. 

"Where did you learn to do that?" Peter asked, blushing with embarrassment after Harley made him come not once but twice in fifteen minutes. 

Harley just chuckled. "I might show you one day," he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Peter didn't ask again; he simply enjoyed the attention, Harley payed him. Soon, Harley started to let Peter jerk him off and blow him too. Peter was almost as anxious as he was eager to please. He tried to copy Harley's best moves but at those crucial moments when he would have had a chance to memorise them, he was usually not in the right mindset to make observations. 

Harley praised him to no end, though and when he realised what Peter was trying to do, he told him to stop. 

"Do your own thing. You are delicious, Peter. You have no idea how delicious you are." 

Peter blushed and pulled his hand away, only to drop to his knees and suck Harley off, his heart swelling with pride and excitement at the other's words. 

"Fuck baby, you are perfect," Harley hissed as he pulled his sensitive cock away from Peter's lips and watched as he swallowed his load. 

Peter absolutely preferred when whatever they did was mutual—especially if they talked, too—, and it was getting more and more difficult to keep the two kinds of lab activities separate. While they were tinkering together on some project, Harley and him were becoming friends. While on the other hand they were getting each other off… Peter wasn't sure what that meant for their relationship, only that it made his heart ache more and more every time Harley walked away from him. 

He told himself that he was being ridiculous, but that didn’t mean he stopped hoping. When he lay in his bed late at night, he couldn't help imagining that someday they would move forward both in a physical and an emotional sense. But he was being stupid. What would Harley want from an inexperienced boy like him? He obviously had had tons of lovers to have learnt all the amazing stuff he could do. Peter didn't dare tell him that he was a virgin. Well, he wasn't, if one counted handjobs and blowjobs but he's never ever went further than that. And every experience he had, he got it from Harley… Peter's cheeks burned with shame even in the darkness of his room. He buried his face in his pillow and groaned. 

Could he be more pitiful? Crushing on his thirty years older mentor and fellow superhero while falling in love with his lab partner who occasionally got him off for fun. This was the life of Peter Parker at the age of twenty and at moments like this, he couldn't help cursing himself for spending the better part of his teenage years patrolling the neighbourhood instead of getting laid like everybody else. Of course, deep down he knew that he wanted more than just getting laid. He wanted to be held in the morning, too. He wanted the chance to show his love outside of the bedroom—or in his case the lab. 

_ The lab _ . Those two words stared up at him from the screen of his phone one evening. They were the easiest part of Harley’s text to make sense of.

_ Come meet me in the lab if you want to see where I learnt all those things you keep asking me about. _

The message made him blush, but he could also feel his cock twitch. What if he was wrong though, and Harley was just pulling his leg? Peter asked him about many things in the lab. The reason why his first thought was sexual was his feelings for Harley. No need to get excited, Peter told himself, adjusting his semi in his pants.

On his way down—because of course, Peter went—, he imagined everything from kinky home videos to projected sex manuals, but none of his ideas came close to what he saw once he got there. Well, at first he heard it, keening moans that belonged unmistakably to Harley, and another voice, deeper but also familiar. But it couldn't be… it just couldn't.

When Peter walked out from behind the shelves, he froze. There, on the sofa where they always lounged while waiting for chemical reactions or the results of complicated computations, there was Harley, riding Mr. Stark's cock in complete abandon. It was Harley who noticed Peter first and he flashed a wide grin at him. Peter didn't know how to react. Part of him was paralysed by jealousy and shame for even hoping that he could get either one of them, but part of him was more turned on than ever. The rocking of the boy's hips was hypnotising and the sight of Mr. Stark's hand kneading his ass made Peter whimper softly. 

"Tony," Harley gasped, slowing down but never quite stopping riding the man. 

"Yes, baby?" Tony asked caressing his cheek and pushing back his sweaty blond curls. The gesture was so gentle that it made Peter's eyes well up. He had no idea why Harley brought him here. He wanted to run away, to disappear from the face of the Earth. Every cell in his body craved what he had in front of him, but why would they need him? They seemed so perfect together. Why did Harley call him here? Could he be so cruel that this was his way of telling Peter that they were done? The single tear that dropped from his lashes and ran down his cheek startled him, and Peter drew a shaky breath to steady himself. 

Harley didn't see it. He was looking at Tony with a coy smile. 

"Remember when I told you about this gorgeous boy I was seeing?" 

"Mmm, wanna talk about him while you ride me?" Tony asked, licking his lips. 

Harley shook his head and said something but Peter didn't hear. What was going on? Harley told Tony about him?

His eyes dried up but he still felt shaky and when both set of eyes turned towards him, he staggered backwards. He vaguely registered the smile on Harley's face turning into a worried expression next to Mr. Stark's surprised one, but he needed some time to register that they were talking to him. 

"Peter? Are you all right, baby?" Harley asked. 

Peter's eyes went wide at the endearment. He nodded, not yet able to form words. 

Tony scoffed. "Harley, you are such an idiot! You completely shocked him." 

At first Harley glared at Tony indignantly, but a glance to Peter's face must have changed his mind. "Did I?" he asked in a worried tone. "But I told you that I was going to show you." 

Peter was rooted to the spot. Could this mean what he thought it meant? 

"Are you…" he began in a trembling voice. 

"Inviting you to join us, yes, in his own unspeakably foolish manner," Mr. Stark said and Peter gaped. "Harley, baby, get off, this is no way to welcome Peter." 

Peter just stared as Harley stood up, his hard cock hanging heavily—just as Peter remembered from all the times he sucked him—until it was covered by the oversized hoodie he pulled on. He wanted to be polite and turn his gaze away as Harley dressed, but he couldn't. Then, his brain slowly started to process that he was actually seeing Mr. Stark's cock, too. It was glistening with lube and he was taking Harley raw. 

This was the dirtiest and the most intimate scene that Peter had ever witnessed. He didn’t doubt for a moment that they were together. But then… Was Harley cheating? What was he himself doing here? Peter felt overwhelmed by emotions and he feared that he couldn't fight his tears much longer. 

Tony, who was still completely dressed, pulled his pants up and stepped to Peter.

"May I?" he asked before pulling Peter into a hug. 

Peter nodded, needing the support. 

"You two are beautiful," Harley breathed from where he was sitting. 

"And you are a fool," Tony barked, letting go of Peter only to take his hand and pull him towards the sofa. 

Peter glanced between them. His feelings seemed to be more under control but he was just as confused as before. 

"Are you together?" he blurted without any idea where his confidence came from. 

"Yes," Tony answered. "And we have an agreement that Harley can and should date men of his age. But these past five years, he's never taken the opportunity," Tony explained. 

At the mention of five years, Peter’s eyes went wide and he looked frantically between the two.

"And of course, being the bane of my existence as he's always been, he had to go and pick you," Tony said, cupping Peter's face and brushing his thumb along his cheek. 

"Go on and tell him," Harley nudged. "He's too shy to understand from that." 

Peter's heart, already beating faster from Tony's touch, was ready to explode. He forgot to breathe as he held the man's gaze. 

"Shy or innocent?" Tony mumbled, pulling away. Harley hugged him from behind and covered his hand with his own, guiding it back to Peter's face.

"Don't guilt yourself over it. He wants it as much as you do." 

Peter was numb all over, except for the point of contact between Tony’s skin and his. He stared into those warm brown eyes and nodded almost imperceptibly.

“I like you, Peter. I… more than like you,” Tony confessed, relaxing into Harley’s embrace and covering the boy’s hand on his stomach with his own.

Peter felt hot all over. His brain was going haywire, thoughts like  _ what the fuck is happening? _ and  _ Tony Stark likes me… like ‘likes me’ likes me! _ flashing through it at the speed of light. He almost didn’t notice leaning closer to the man, but the sensation of those perfect lips on his yanked him back into the present moment. Their kiss was light at first until Peter’s soft moan prompted Tony to pull him in by a hand on the nape of his neck. Peter shifted closer bodily and opened his mouth, welcoming Tony’s tongue.

It was like kissing for the first time again, and in some regard, it was true: Peter had never been kissed like that before. When they separated, he needed a moment to open his eyes and get the two faces in front of him into focus. Tony’s gaze was searching, and he wore a worried frown, but Harley was grinning.

“It blows your mind, doesn’t it? When he kisses you like that.”

Peter stared for a few seconds, still struggling to wrap his mind around the situation, then, he burst out laughing.

“Yes, yes it does,” he admitted, turning his gaze shyly back to Tony.

“I’m glad you liked it,” he said, “because you are delicious and I’m going to need to taste you again.”

Peter didn’t fight the giddy grin spreading on his face.

“Do you still have kisses for me, too?” Harley asked, leaning over Tony’s shoulder.

“Of course,” Peter hurried to assure him. His heart clenched as he raised to meet Harley’s lips. His feelings have not changed and while kissing Tony felt fantastic, he was still in love with Harley.

“What’s wrong?” Harley pulled back after a few seconds and the fact that he could read him so easily made Peter blush.

“Can’t you guess, dummy?” Tony scowled and it said something about how clueless Harley was that he didn’t react in any way to being called dumb. All he asked was a stunned:

“What?”

Tony shook his head in disbelief. 

"You kinda shocked us both here. I mean, I get it that it was an extremely hot fantasy, having Peter join us on the spot, but you know… humans with feelings are a bit more complicated than that."

“Oh,” Harley said looking worriedly at Peter. “Are you all right?”

“Yes,” he nodded. “I’m starting to be.”

“I mean… At least I made my own mistakes, didn’t I?” Harley shrugged. “That was the whole point of our agreement wasn’t it?”

Tony shook his head again. “You cheeky bastard. But I guess you are right: we need to talk about things and come to a new agreement.”

“Can’t we… you know? Have some fun first?” Harley bargained, tilting his head.

“Harl!” Tony snapped. “How is Peter to feel safe if we don’t discuss this?”

“But we love him!” Harley blurted, looking between them in confusion.

That was the final straw for Peter: he burst out crying. He immediately felt Tony’s arms around him and heard his low, soothing voice, but for a few seconds he had no control over his emotions. He hiccuped a few times, burying his face in his hands, then steadied himself by heaving a trembling sigh.

"It's okay," Tony soothed. "Let it out."

His lashes heavy with tears, Peter blinked first at him, then at Harley. 

"You are such an idiot," he choked out, eyes welling up again. 

"I'm sorry," Harley said and he looked it, too.

Peter smiled at him, but broke down again and buried his face in Tony's shoulder.

“Peter?” Harley asked in a tentative, miserable voice.

It took Peter a few minutes to gather himself enough to look up, but he didn’t want to make Harley wait. This time, he managed to smile without tears.

“I’m so sorry for hurting you, Peter. I love you,” Harley confessed, when their eyes met. He looked a mess with his beautiful blond curls tousled from his fingers repeatedly raking through them in distress.

“I love you, too,” Peter admitted in a soft voice. His heart was beating fast but Tony’s steady warm presence at his side made him relax. 

For a few minutes he and Harley were holding each other’s gaze. Then, Peter turned towards Tony and opened his mouth to speak, but the man cut across him.

“You don’t need to say it, kid. Not if you are not there yet.”

Peter nodded and ran his hand down Tony’s cheek. He still couldn’t believe that this was real, that he got to touch him.

“You are very important to me,” he said and hoped that his gaze and caress would deliver everything that his words couldn’t.

Judging by Tony’s smile, they did.

“Come here,” he replied but he didn’t need to: Peter was already moving to straddle him.

His erection went away amidst all the intense emotions but feeling those strong arms wrapping around him and losing himself in the most mind-blowing kiss he’s ever received, it didn’t take long for Peter to start getting hard again. Tony’s hands were roaming up and down his back as he was holding him flush against his chest. Even though they were both clothed, it felt incredibly arousing. As Peter got harder, he couldn’t help bucking his hips forward.

“Fuck,” Harley breathed, sliding his palm onto Peter’s ass.

It made him arch his back and Harley rewarded him with a squeeze.

“I should have gotten you into my lap ages ago,” Harley mused.

Tony chuckled and with a last suckle on Peter’s tongue, he pulled back.

“He looks sexy, doesn’t he?”

“You wait till you see,” Harley teased.

Peter was a bit dizzy from their makeout but he couldn’t wait to get more. He ran his fingers into Harley’s hair and pulled him in for a kiss. He bit down on his lip just a bit as retaliation, but by the sound of it, Harl seemed to rather enjoy it. They were going at it for some time, when Peter felt Tony’s hand on his cock. Even through his pants, the man could tease the most sensitive spots. His hips jerked forwards and he wanted to be naked.

“Mmm,” he moaned into their kiss. “Please,” he gasped, pulling back.

“What are you asking for, baby?” Tony asked, squeezing his cock.

“Let me take it out,” Peter whimpered.

“Take it out?” the man teased, abandoning Peter’s erection to run his finger along his own.

Peter’s eyes went wide. If it was a choice, he would happily come into his pants if only he got to see Tony’s cock again. He licked his lips and tried to read the man’s face, but it was hard when he got distracted by Harley stroking himself under the hoodie, staring at them unashamedly.

“I… Can I see your cock?” he asked tentatively.

Tony chuckled. “Harl never asked for it so politely, did you?” he joked, reaching to caress the boy’s face.

Harley just laughed.

Peter smiled bashfully, too, but Tony told him off.

“None of that,” he said, touching Peter’s chin to make him meet his eyes. “You ask for what you want. You say what you like and what you don’t. That’s how it works and with three of us it’s more important than ever. Yes means yes, no means no and there’s no need for excuses or explanations,” Tony explained seriously.

Peter nodded, accepting it. The openness suggested by Tony’s words and evident in his gaze still made him a bit self-conscious, but his words provided safety.

“We would never hurt you,” Harley said, reaching for Peter’s hand. “You can always walk away.”

“I know,” he replied, clearing his throat. “I don’t want to. Walk away, I mean,” he added.

The others were looking at him as if waiting for him to finish. Fuck. Of course, they heard the hesitation in his tone. Peter wanted to squeeze his eyes shut and have a moment to think. He felt naked and even though that was exactly what he wanted to be with his lovers, body and soul, he couldn’t help worrying about their reactions when he told them that he was a virgin. This was the time though, before they got too involved. His stomach sank, but he lifted his gaze.

“I’m…” he started, gulping. “I’m very new to this,” he blurted. He felt himself blushing as he saw realisation in Tony’s eyes.

“Fuck,” the man breathed almost inaudibly.

He held Peter’s gaze, then pulled him in for a fierce kiss. Peter melted into it; he'd never felt so desired in his life.

“Hang on,” Harley said as he watched them. “Are you saying…?”

Tony pulled slowly away from Peter, so that he can respond.

“He is.”

“Holy fuck, I would've never thought,” Harley admitted.

Peter’s cheeks flushed more than before, but he saw no point in keeping it a secret at this point.

“You were my first,” he said, surprised that it came out a whisper.

“What?!” Harley gaped.

“No one’s ever touched me but you,” Peter repeated more loudly. “And well… I guess it’s you two, now.”

“But how? Do you have any idea how hot you are?” Harley asked.

Peter looked away shyly. His gaze fell on Tony who was watching him spellbound.

“What?” Peter prompted carefully.

Tony brought his palm up to his cheek and caressed him, apparently taking in every detail of his face before answering. His voice was hoarse when he spoke. 

“You take your time, Peter. Only do what feels comfortable, okay? You can walk away anytime,” he said.

“I want you to be my first,” Peter replied softly. “You two. Both of you,” he added.

“Then we will be,” Tony promised and pulled Peter close. His hug felt the safest place in the world. So safe that Peter only hesitated a little before speaking his next words. 

"I don't think I'm ready yet."

Harley's expression turned from awed to serious in a split second. Peter looked hopefully into the huge blue eyes he loved so much, and the understanding he saw in them was incredibly reassuring. 

"Of course," Tony said, but Peter waited for Harley's reaction. 

His gaze flicked between Tony and Peter, then in dropped to his lap. He took a moment before meeting Peter's eyes again. 

"I'm sorry I put you through this,” Harley started. “I didn't want to scare you or pressure you. I wasn't thinking… Well, I only thought about how hot this would be. I apologise."

Peter laughed and took Harley's hand. 

"You are crazy, but I love you and I forgive you for giving me multiple heart attacks because this also has been the best surprise in my life." Peter admitted grinning. 

"Oh my, how am I going to top that?" Tony frowned. 

Harley scoffed. 

"Don't believe all that talk about topping. He loves taking it as much as giving it."

"Busted," Tony said and held up his hands. 

“Oh my god.” Peter giggled.

“What? Not exactly first date conversation?”

Tony’s crooked eyebrow and smirking lips were almost too much to resist. Peter was leaning in to kiss him, but his words caught Peter’s attention, and he pulled back.

“Is this a date?” He blurted before he could have thought better of it. He glanced between the two men, his heart pounding.

“Now that's an interesting question,” Tony mused. “Are you interested in dating us?”

Peter sagged with relief.

“Obv-” he began but he cut himself off even before Tony opened his mouth to protest. “Okay,” he said, holding up a hand.

He tried to consider his answer but he found himself unable to think clearly. All he could do was feel, feel, feel. So, in the hope of grounding himself, he spoke what came to his mind aloud. 

“I've been wanting to date you for a long time,” he told Harley. “And I've been crushing on you for even longer. I like you. And more than that I admire and respect you and the chance to get to talk to you and know you a little is the best part of being an Avenger. And of course I was daydreaming about something more happening between us but those were just silly fantasies.”

“No fantasy is silly,” Tony cut in. 

“No, okay,” Peter nodded. “What I mean is that they were only fantasies. I didn't actually believe that you would be actually interested in me.”

Tony let out an exasperated sigh. Peter laughed shyly in response.

“Okay that's not better, I guess. What I mean is that I didn't think about us seriously. Well, to be honest, at first, I didn't believe it about Harley, either.”

“We'll have to work on your self esteem,” Harley groaned.

Peter smiled sheepishly but didn't protest. Feeling so wanted was very new to him but it filled him with a bubbly sort of warmth and even though it coloured his cheeks and made it hard to meet either of his partner’s eyes, he wouldn’t have given it for the whole world. God, they were his partners! They had just agreed to start dating, hadn’t they? His brain still needed to catch up.

It was only when Peter felt Harley scoop closer to where he was nestled in Tony’s arms, that he realised he’d spent the last few minutes in silence. He turned towards Harley with a smile.

“I love you,” he said and if it scared him a little to be so open, Harley didn’t leave him time to worry..

“I love you, too.”

They kissed and as Peter felt two sets of hands holding and caressing him, his eyes started prickling again.

“How will I handle being so happy?” he asked in a breathy voice.

“With our help,” Tony supplied and Peter believed him.


End file.
